


Quick-healing

by astracrits



Category: Fire Emblem, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 20:45:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18724666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astracrits/pseuds/astracrits
Summary: Keaton blames himself for the summoners wounds and decides to "help him"





	Quick-healing

Keaton is, after all, someone who would give in to his desires.

Clashing swords, screams, explosions, tornadoes and lightning were some of the most prominent sounds in the battlefield. Or perhaps that’s all there was, given the situation.

The battle was brutal, people dying everywhere, flying everywhere. Multiple roars could be heard in the distance. Nearly all of the dragons at yours and the enemy’s disposal were present in the battle, along with other laguz and beastskins that appeared lately.

However, one from your side was the only on your mind and who made you nervous. Keaton. The wolfskin was very aware of how strong he was and the destruction he could cause, yet, he didn’t have any sense of direction whatsoever. It was as if he didn’t care, though, with how he just charged on ahead, destroying everyone and clearing a path for your troops.

But him not following the designated path meant the battlefield wasn’t going to go according to plan.

And when you realized it, he was surrounded, being ambushed by a lot of enemies whose hits connected on him. Despite all the yelling and combat sounds, you could hear how he was screaming by the pain.

You felt a sting in your chest as you ran towards him.

Nevertheless, you moving from your position wasn’t supposed to happen except in the case the enemies reached you. As soon as the immediate troops saw you, a hundred voices boomed through the field and them thousands of soldiers ran into your position.

You didn’t want to compromise the whole operation, but you couldn’t watch Keaton die. Not your love. Not him.

All of your units centered on you, running through an open path a certain dragon made with an eye beam. The sting in your chest became stronger as you ran and your breathing was becoming ragged and unsteady with each step.

A rush filled your ears and every single sound was muffled as you launched yourself over Keaton’s beast form.

Then everything went dark as you felt a sudden cold in your skull, a cold that lasted for exactly one second.

———–

“–and so, I never left here.”

“Well, at least you were still enough to let them cure you.”

You wake up to two voices, one being Keaton’s and the other Kaden. You open your eyes and immediately look at the two beastskins above you, looking at your sleeping form. “Aahh!” You didn’t think they would be literally above you.

They crawled away from the bed and Kaden left immediately, leaving Keaton standing just next to you. “Oh, you’re all right!” In a moment, he launched himself over you and wrapped his arms on your neck.

There was just a small bit of pain in the back of your head, but nothing too big. “I am.” You agreed. “What happened, though?”

“A stupid axe soldier had a hammer and bashed you with it, luckily my soft fur prevented your precious head from being squished.” He let go of you, straightening his back and ending up straddling you. “I was so worried.” His tail was wagging quite fast.

It was then that you noticed he was shirtless, with a couple of bandages here and there. “And what happened to you?”

“I… Well…” He grasped his arm. “I charged on ahead? Well, you know who and how I am! I just couldn’t wait until you have me the order to move out.”

You bonked Keaton’s forehead with your fore and middle fingers. “You silly goof. If you had listened to the plan this wouldn’t have happened.” You reached and pet him above his ears, a place which he liked so much.

Keaton moaned. “Ohh… Yes, yes I should’ve listened.” Keep going!“

You obliged and scratched harder, eliciting happier sounds from him. "You're so naughty, Keaton. I’m glad you’re okay.”

There was a glint in his eyes. Against his whole will, he grabbed your hands, gripping somewhat hard so you wouldn’t escape. “I know, I wanted to apologize. If you hadn’t jumped in front of me…”

“Don’t say it.” You eased on his grip. “I would jump to protect you always.”

“But that’s the problem!” He pouted, his tail wagging slightly slow. “You don’t need to be jumping every single time if I stuck to the plan. Hmph.” He looked to the side out of shame. “I should listen to you more. You wouldn’t get hurt if I wasn’t stu–”

“No.” You freed your own hands and grabbed his. “Don’t finish that sentence. You know you’re not that, you’re far from being stupid.” You smiled warmly. “You’re one of the strongest units I have and literally my other half. I would never want you to change who you are.” You caressed his face. “Sure, you could be more careful every now and then, but would Keaton really be Keaton if he didn’t charge ahead and decimate everybody?”

“I… I guess not.” He tried to pretend he wasn’t that excited, but his tail was wagging very fast.

“That’s right.” You touched him below the ears, a very erogenous zone for him. In instants, he was descending to kiss you, feeling a throb in his pants as his dick started to get harder.

His tongue was dancing inside of you, savouring you as one of his hands moved to cup your cheek while the other grabbed your neck softly. You could notice quite quickly how heated he was starting to get.

“Your… Bandages.” You mentioned between kisses. “Your wounds… doesn’t it hurt?” But even then, you were getting into it as well, grabbing his round ass.

“Don’t care.” He said quickly before kissing you, biting your lip between moments. “Wolfskin heal quickly.” He moaned quietly. “Just touch me.”

Your hands passed to his pecs, grabbing handfuls and rubbing them, making Keaton grind on you as he continued the kiss.

It wasn’t until a long while that the need for air became too much and you separated, Keaton crawling backwards and yanking the covers away, following with your pants and underwear together, revealing your half erection. He licked his lips before stroking you to get you fully hard. It didn’t take too much for his warm hand and his lustful face to get you like that. Keaton didn’t waste any moments before starting to suck on the tip, lightly grazing his teeth on the head, making you draw sharp breaths and scratch below his ears harder.

It was a battle to see who brought more pleasure to the other and although you know that Keaton would do it better, you still tried. His tongue flickered on the tip before finally taking all of you in his mouth. Keaton bobbed his head up and down wildly, making popping sounds each time his mouth left your dick, quickly returning that wet heat to your dick.

His mouth, combined with the fast jerks he gave you were making you feel hotter, your chest rising and falling quickly with each ragged breath, and he wasn’t done yet.

You were about to cum when Keaton suddenly stopped. You opened your arms and saw him climbing up to you, shoving his long dick inside of you at once. He went past your the back of your throat easily and deeper, making you flatten your tongue and breathe through your nose so you wouldn’t choke. He was thrusting fast inside of you, licking his lips with those eyes, clouded by lust.

You were about to grab his ass once more time when he stopped you, moving your hands to his balls and make you play with them between your fingers. His then, went to his pants and ripped them off, leaving his defined thighs and plump ass free.

Then, he stopped fucking your mouth and turned your entire body around, squeezing your dick between your stomach and the bed. Hs parted your legs a bit and prepared your entrance, his slender yet strong fingers stretching you for him.

He didn’t hesitate to ram inside of you, making you scream from pleasure once before he went closer to your ear, his breath was hot on your skin. “God, I fucking love you.” His thrusts began hard, slapping his hips on your ass hard.

His speed was so fast the slapping sounds were muffling your moans and thanks to his strength, your dick was rubbing itself on you, giving you the friction you lost moments ago and building your orgasm back.

Keaton was in heaven, fucking you while one of his hands grabbed handfuls of your ass and the other wrapped on your neck to turn your head and kiss him, both of your moans were being muffled but they were still sounding a bit thanks to the intensity with which he fucked you.

His dick was rubbing the sweet spot inside of you, making you buckle your hips and try to match his pace but you just couldn’t, he was going too fast and all of the pleasure you were feeling at the same time was making your movements clunky.

Both of you kept moving until Keaton stopped kissing you and arched his back, placing both hands on your back to keep you in place as he rammed into your ass. His brows furrowed and his skin all sweaty. In moments, he began shooting his hot essence all over you, his rhythm never slowing down.

When he was fully dry, he turned you around and sucked your dick once more, bobbing just a few times before you started cumming in his mouth. He drank it all proudly, a droplet being the only remaining thing that rolled through his chin.

He was smirking by the time everything ended, coming closer to you to kiss you. “Rest a bit, wolfskin heal quickly.” He chuckled, kissing you sloppily as you rode your high down.


End file.
